Touch sensitive devices allow users to input signals. These input signals may be used, for example, to change the value of screen brightness, volume, zoom level, or some other adjustable parameter value. These values will be generally referred to herein as parametric values or parameters. The signals are input to the devices through touch sensitive interfaces. Example interfaces include graphical user interface (GUI) control features such as slide controls or rotatable knobs or needles that can be presented via a touch screen display and manipulated by user touch to change a given parametric value. For instance, the user can access a virtual slide bar control feature for adjusting screen brightness by touching and manipulating the slide bar until a desired screen brightness is achieved. More recently, touch sensitive devices not only respond to touch but also to pressure of the touch, thereby enabling multidimensional UI control features. However, there are a number of non-trivial issues associated with such pressure sensitive UI elements.